


Daring Sword Fights at Sea

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Series: NSFW Drabble Meme Challenge [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Lady Belle, Medical Play, Rumbelle - Freeform, Seasickness, Sir Rumple, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Belle cares for a sick Sir Rumple.<br/>Takes place in the LITTLE WIFE verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring Sword Fights at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Someone prompted rimming or medical play.  
> I already did rimming for The Little Wife, so I decided to go with medical play. But writing medical play in a medieval setting with femdom underlines is not the easiest task. I ended up with a fluffy drabble.

 “I thought we agreed there would be no more daring sword fights on pirate ships.”

“We agreed on no such thing,” Rumpelstiltskin replied, his voice weak as he fought another wave of nausea. “This needs to be colder.”

Belle pulled the damp cloth from his forehead before he had the chance to touch it.

“I don't think using magic is going to help where your health is concerned.”

“For goodness sake,” he said, rolling his eyes. His wife could be so stubborn sometimes. “My health if perfectly fine. I am the Light One. I do not get sick.”

“I beg to differ.”

“I'm just I little seasick. I'll be fine in a couple of hours.”

“You've been home for four hours and you still can't walk from the bed to Neal's bedroom without tottering like a child.”

Rumpelstiltskin groaned to the ceiling. “Bloody pirates and their bloody ships. Do you know why I spared the life of the Pirate King?”

“Because you oppose killing on a principle?”

“Because he didn't make me sword fight on a yardarm for two straights hours in a storm because he thought it would look good.”

“His ship was stuck on land, love,” Belle pointed out, with a giggle. “And may I point out, that was one of our most uneventful adventures?”

She reached for the bowl of water. Rumple snapped his fingers and made it cold before she had the time to complain.

Belle sighed. “With such formidable powers, what is the point of me helping you?”

“I can't even find my forehead at the moment, Belle. Trust me, you're indispensable.”

She laughed. “Am I?”

“Vital. Essential.”

“What a gallant knight. Turn around, love.”

Trying to move as little as he could, Rumpelstiltskin turned on his left side and decided it was good enough. If he tried for 180º, he might actually hurl the contents of his stomach on their bed, and then it would be a lot harder to convince Belle he was incapable of getting sick.

She pushed his hair away from his nape and pressed the cloth to his skin. It was freezing.

He hissed his teeth.

Belle draped the cloth around his neck. “There. Does it feel better?”

“Much,” he sighed.

She kissed the top of his head and lied down by his side. When he tried to give her more space, Belle passed an arm around him and pulled him closer.

“No moving. Doctor's orders.”

Rumpelstiltskin didn't argue. This felt much better than lying by himself, sulking in his misery. He could focus on the feeling of her breath against his shoulder, the tip of her nails as she gently stroked his arm, the fabric of her nightgown against his naked back.

In her arms, the nausea finally started to subside.

 


End file.
